STAINS
by MeowRK
Summary: When grievances Of People Are Not Dressed , They Resort To Violent Acts!
1. Chapter 1

**__**Hello Everyone , How Are You All , Hope Doing Good .**__**

 ** _ _ **Remember This Small Meow…..**__** ** _ _ **:-)**__**

 ** _ _ **6-7 Days Back , I Have Completed One Years On This Site**__** ** _ _ **:D**__**

 ** _ _ **So On This Special Occasion , A Small Story As A Token For My All Readers , From Meow Side .**__**

 ** _ _ **Warning : Based On A Weird Thought!**__**

 ** _ _ **Read At Your Own Risk!**__**

 ** _ _ **ENJOY!**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 _ _Voice proudly said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Young Man Apko Offer Karnay K Lia Hamara Pass Abhi Bus Ye Toffees Hee Hain ( naughtily ) Li Jia Na , Please "**__**

 _ _The broad smiling face of that dashing men becomes white within a second . His smiles vanishes and he pulled back his hand , Like , He had touched the python instead of candy jar .__

 ** _ _00000000000000000000000000000__**

 _ _He is settling the jacket over his younger brother__ _'_ _ _s body . He has no courage left to look inside those big innocent eyes , who is looking at him with utmost innocence . After stabbing his own heart , He compiled the last pair of wires and fixed it inside the jacket . He glances at him , who after finding his__ ** _ _ **ABHI**__** _ _glance upon him , asked with curiosity :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Kia Hum Kahin Ghomny Ja Raha Hain "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet , who is about to activate the timer , his hands trembled badly and heart pounded inside the chest cavity . After composing himself , He replied :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ni Daya ( tries to smile but tears spilled from his eyes ) Hum Ni Sirf Tum "**__**

 _ _In the background , There are so many noises . Like someone is coughing in great pain . A voice echoed inside__ ** _ _ **HIS**__** _ _ears , as….__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Jeet Jaldi Faisla Karo , Time Ni Hai Hamara Pass "**__**

 _ _Daya becomes panicked after seeing tears inside__ ** _ _ **HIS ABHI**__** _ _eyes . He , with his small finger pores removes those pearl , with a cute reply :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Acha Samjh Gaya ( grining ) Tum Loa Mat ( sweetly ) Wo Ganda Walay Uncle Tumhain Janay Ni Dai Laha Na ( smiles ) Tu Kia Hua Main Jab Kaam Pr Sy Wapis Aunga Na Tu Tumhara Lia Toffees Zaroor Launga "**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 _ _He feels that someone is shaking him vigorously . He look up and found his boss , who is looking at him with worried expression . He moves his gaze from him to that candy jar . He feels a lump of tears stuck inside his throat tunnel .__

 _ _His boss after seeing him in his sense , Questioned :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Young Man ( meaningfully ) Is Everything Alright "**__**

 _ _Young Man engulfing his tears , Replied :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ye ( pauses ) Yes Sir ( firm tone ) Main Ataa Hon Abhi Sir ( excuses and left the place immediately ) "**__**

 _ _He splashes water on his face . But , He did not find peace / sooth , Which , He was searching from past 6 years . His heart is burning , Burning from ache . He look at the mirror in front of him . He feels a smirk in his reflections eyes . He feels , His head is about to burst from that deadly headache .__

 ** _ _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__**

 _ _He does not bother to reply that pure soul . He kept his mouth zipped and sew the fabric to hide those wires . Two men enters inside as he finishes his work and grabs__ ** _ _ **HIS**__** _ _hand roughly . The innocence becomes scared and clutches__ ** _ _ **HIS ABHI**__** _ _shirt tightly . Abhijeet nodded in disappointment and after kneeling in front of Daya , grabbed his small hands . He speaks after pouring his tears all over his heart .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Baccha Maa Akeli Hain Na Tu Mjhy Yahin Rukna Pary Ga ( encouragingly ) Tu Ja ( pointing towards the men ) Aj Chacha Chor Daiga Tujhy "**__**

 _ _The innocent soul nodded after hiding his tears , still looking scared . The men forcefully separates them and pulled Daya towards the main door . Daya turned and look at__ ** _ _ **HIS ABHI**__** _ _, may be for the last time . Abhijeet , after seeing his half soul going far from him , whispers :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Phir Milain Gy Daya "**__**

 _ _And the gate gets closed , blocking his view . But from his heart eyes , still he can watch__ ** _ _ **HIS DAYA .**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

ABHI….A voice filled with innocence and pure love , makes his eyes lashes flutters . His cornea contracts against the bright light . He stretched his arm towards ****HIS CHOTY****.

 **"** ** **Tu Agaya "****

A weak whispers escapes from his dried lips . Choty came closer to his Baray with baby steps and after grabbing the forwarded hand , replied

 ** **" Haan Main Agaya ( cutely ) Bhai ( innocently ) Aur Daikhain Kia Laya Hoon Apky Lia ( he opens his closed fist in-front of him )****

The men can see a handful of toffee , So said while enjoying the pure sooth

 **"** ** **Tu ( unbelievable tone ) Ye Toffees Mere Lia Laya Hai "****

Daya nodded with a cute request :

 **"** ** **Taste Kar Ky Batao Na Abhi Kaisy Hai "****

Abhijeet picks up a caramel candy from his fist and secretly tore it into half . He puts the half part inside his mouth and makes a serious face . Like analyzing the taste of the toffee . Daya with a sweet pout , asked :

 **"** ** **Mjhy Ni Khilao Gy Abhi "****

Abhijeet chuckles and replied , after stuffing the half toffee inside ****HIS CHOTY**** mouth…..

 **"** ** **Tere Bagair Kabhi Kuch Khaya Hai Kia ( naughtily ) Mere Moty ( pulling Daya's cheeks )****

Daya grins badly and said excitedly :

 **"** ** **Acha Batao Na Toffee Kaisy Hai Abhi ( pecked his cheeks ) "****

Abhijeet with dare devil smirk :

 **"** ** **Hon Achi Hai ( pauses ) Par ( looks at His Choty Phoola Hua Mun ) Mere Daya Sy Ziada Achi Ni Hai ( wink ) "****

Daya while grinning badly , hugged ****His Baray**** tightly .

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _ _He shook his head and tries to open his eyes with a whisper :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **D..Day…a ( moans ) Ahh "**__**

 _ _He looks at his surrounding , White Roof , Medicine Aroma And Beep Of Machine . He asked while trying to sit :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Mai…Main Kahan Hon "**__**

 _ _He felt a pressure over his chest , so look at the source , found his Boss looking at him with concern . Boss said after seeing his intentions of getting up .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Laity Raho Abhijeet ( worriedly ) Severe Migrain Attack Aya Tha Tumhain ( sadly ) Bht Mushkil Sy Hosh Mai Lai Hain Tumhain Doctors "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet sighed , as he is still inside the trance of his dream . The caramel candy taste still soothes his taste bud . He looks inside his heart . There is no sign of that burning ache instead his heart is in a shell of complete sooth . He leans on his bed with a murmur :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Akhir Mjhy Teri Maafi Mil Hee Gai Daya "**__**

 _ _He let his tears flow down from his eyes and absorbed inside his hairs .__


	2. Chapter 2

**__**A/N :**__**

 ** _ _ **After**__** ** _ _ **Seeing**__** ** _ _ **My**__** ** _ _ **All**__** ** _ _ **Readers**__** ** _ _ **Getting**__** ** _ _ **Confused**__** ** _ _ **I**__** ** _ _ **Extended**__** ** _ _ **The**__** ** _ _ **Story**__** ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Although**__** ** _ _ **I**__** ** _ _ **Don**__** ** _'_** ** _ _ **t**__** ** _ _ **Want**__** ** _ _ **To**__** ** _ _ **Penned**__** ** _ _ **Down**__** ** _ _ **The**__** ** _ _ **Harsh**__** ** _ _ **Realities**__** ** _ _ **Of**__** ** _ _ **Society**__** ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **So**__** ** _ _ **I**__** ** _ _ **Framed**__** ** _ _ **A**__** ** _ _ **Drabble**__** ** _ _ **,**__** ** _ _ **But**__** ** _ _ **Sadly**__** ** _ _ **My**__** ** _ _ **Writing**__** ** _ _ **Does**__** ** _ _ **Not**__** ** _ _ **Satisfy**__** ** _ _ **You**__** ** _ _ **All**__** ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Extremely**__** ** _ _ **Sorry**__** ** _ _ **For**__** ** _ _ **That**__** ** _ _ **!**__**

 ** _ _ **Here**__** ** _ _ **Is**__** ** _ _ **The**__** ** _ _ **Next**__** ** _ _ **Chapter**__** ** _ _ **.…**__**

 ** _ _ **ENJOY**__** ** _ _ **!**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 ** _ _ **A BIG "**__** ** _ _ **THANK YOU**__** ** _"_** ** _ _ **TO ALL MY**__** ** _ _ **ACTIVE / SILENT**__** ** _ _ **READERS . ALTHOUGH THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS IN COMPARISON WITH VIEWS , HAD DISSAPOINTED THIS SMALL MEOW ALOT .**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 _ _ANGEL BETU__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Hello Betu Baccha , Welcome To Meow's Story Section :D Hope You Have A Great Time Here , G Gudda , I Extended The Story , Hope Your All Confusions Will Be Cleared Soon And You Will Find The Story Enjoyable Too :-) Thank You Much Sweetie , Take Care , Keep Smiling And Rocking :-***__**

 _ _AANIYA ARSH 08__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Hello Sweetie**__** ** _ _ **:-)**__** ** _ _ **First Of All , Welcome To Meow's Stories Section , Have A G**__** ** _ _ **r**__** ** _ _ **eat Time H**__** ** _ _ **ere**__** ** _ _ **, Aww**__** ** _ _ **:-***__** ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Baccha**__** ** _ _ **,**__** ** _ _ **Don't Worry , I Extended The Story , Hope Your All Confusions Will Be Cleared Soon , Take Care , Keep Smiling And Rocking Dear**__** ** _ _ **:D**__**

 _ _LUV DUO ND PURVI__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Gudda**__** ** _ _ **:-)**__** ** _ _ **Yup , In Future , I Will Try To Give My All Readers , The Stories Which Are Worth To Read , It's Okay Gudda , Don't Say Sorry Please , It's Writer's Fault , That , She Fails To Clear Story Theme , Sorry , I Extended The Story , Hope Your Confusions Will Be Cleared Soon , Take Care Baccha , Always Stay Blessed**__** ** _ _ **:D**__**

 _ _DA JAAN__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Aww Baccha**__** ** _ _ **:-***__** ** _ _ **Bilkul Agar Ap Jaisy Piyaare Piyaare Gudda'zzzz Ka Saath Meow K Pass Raha Tu Pakka Meow Apna Readers K Sath Juri Rahy Gi , Aur Dher Saari Achi Achi Stories Bhi Likhti Rahy Gi Apna Reader Gang K Lia , Coming Towards Story , First Of All Apologies For Making You So Much Confused Gudda , No Dear , I Extended The Story But Not Upto 9-8 Chapters ( SORRY ) , Yet So Many Questions Are Left Unanswered , Hmm , Hope You Get Their Answers Soon , In The Coming Chapters , Basically Baccha This Is Not The Story Of Any Orphanage Adoption , It Is The Harsh Piece Of Story , Taking From The Book Named " LIFE " ; Chapter " SOCIETY " , Thank You So Much Gudda , Take Care .**__**

 _ _TIA__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Aww Mera Piyaara Gudda**__** ** _ _ **:-***__** ** _ _ **Thank You So Much For Your Wishes / Blessings**__** ** _ _ **/ Dua's**__** ** _ _ **, Mean A Lot For This Small Meow , Jeety Rahiya Aur Hamesha Khush Rahiya , Take Care . Stay Healthy And Safe N Sound**__** ** _ _ **:D**__**

 _ _KIRTI__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **He'llo Gudda , I Am Fine , How Are You Baccha , G Gudda , Meow Stuck With Exams And Practicals , Thank You So Much Baccha , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care**__** ** _ _ **:D**__**

 _ _MASOOMA ANSARI 93__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Gudda , Alway Stay Blessed , Take Care .**__**

 _ _SGJ__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Gudda , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care .**__**

 _ _SHIKHA SHARMA__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Baccha , Yup , Meow Fails To Clear The Main Story Theme ( SORRY ) I Extended The Story , Hope Your Confusions Will Be Cleared Soon , Take Care Baccha , Keep Smiling And Rocking**__** ** _ _ **:-***__**

 _ _CID DUO FAN__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Gudda , Stay Healthy And Safe N Sound , Take Care .**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 _ _He have no idea that , How much time ? He spent in crying . He came back into his surroundings with a touch filled with warmth of love . Someone is caressing his head while moving fingers in his hairy scalp . He opened his eyes and look at the visitor with his red , swelled eyes . Visitor after sensing his opened eyes asked worriedly :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Kia Halat Bana Li Tumny Phir Sy Abhijeet ( sadly ) Har Bar Jab Tum Mission Sy Laut-ty Ho Tu Yehi Hota Hai ( helplessly ) Akhir , Aur Kaab Tak ? "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet grabbed visitor's hand and placed a soft kiss on his wrinkled hand . He replied soothingly :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ab Aur Ni ( assuring ) Sir ( happily tells ) Daya Aya Tha ( sparkling eyes ) Toffee ( tearily ) Laya Tha ( soothingly ) Mere Lia "**__**

 _ _Visitor look at the him with hurtful glance and after jerking his tight grip over their hands , said roughly :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Bus Karo Abhijeet ( rashly ) Akhir Kitny Saal Aur Tum Inn Sapnon Main Apni Zindagi Dhondhty Rahogy ( hurtfully ) "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet dreamily replied :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Par Aj Usny Mjhy Mera Haq Dia Sir ( soothingly ) Poora Haq Sy Bola ( recalling events of his dream ) Mjhy Ni Khilao Gy ' ABHI ' ( in a trance ) Mjhy Laga Hum Phir Sy Bachpan Mai Chalay Gai ( smiles ) Jahan Mitti K Khilony Na Sahi , Mitti Aur Garay Ki Enntain ( bricks ) Zaroor Thi , Wohi Hamara Khilona Thy ( firm tone ) Hum Khush Thy ( with twinkling eyes ) Kum-Az-Kum Hum Sath Tu Thy "**__**

 _ _Visitor tried to stop him from further proceeding . But paused after seeing his bright face and doctors signal . Who is monitoring him outside the I.C.C.U . While Abhijeet continued , looking totally absent from his surroundings .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Hum Thak Kar Ghar Aatay ( dreamily ) Aik Dusry K Hath Mai Hath Dal Kar ( with a smile ) Maa Hamain Bahon Mai Bhar Laiti Thi ( pouts ) Daya Chota Tha Islia Maa Ka Ziada-tar Piyaar Ussi K Hissy Mai Ataa ( tearily ) Aur Main ( pauses feeling a crystal ball stuck inside his throat ) Uss Ki Hansi Mai Apni Khushi Dhond Laita "**__**

 _ _He did not want to disturb him , but the developing curiosity inside him makes his lip carved into a question . Visitor asked curiously :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Aur Tumhara Baba Abhijeet ( does not find better words , so keep mum ) "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet replied still looking in a trance :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ni Sir ( innocently ) Baba Double Shift Karty Thy ( hurtfully ) Jab Hee Tu Inna Kamma ( earn ) Paty K Hamain Khila Bhi Sakain Aur Parha Bhi Sakain "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet stopped and take a deep breath . Like , He is exhaling all his pain in one sigh . Tears poured down from his eyes , as he further speaks….__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Baba Dair Raat Tak Aaty Thy ( sweetly ) Isilia Maa Hamain Jald Hee Sula Daiti Thi "**__**

 _ _Vistior in a flow said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Haan Tu Subha School Bhi Tu Jana Hota Hoga Na Daya Aur Tumhain "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet chuckles and more tears flowed like a stream from his eyes . He replied with a teasingly smile :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Main Bhi Yehi Samjhta Tha ( meaningfully ) Magar Ghalat Samjhta Tha ( sarcastically ) Maa Hamain Islia Sula Daiti Thi Taky Hum Unko Bhooky Pait Sota Na Daikh Sakain "**__**

 _ _He takes a long pauses , like once again living those aura having so many harsh and painful memories , But still count in happy one , Because they are together . Visitor after feeling uncanny silence , tried to leave the place in extreme hurt . But , His feet stopped with Abhijeet voice :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Uss Raat Bht Tez Andhi Aai ( sacredly ) Uss Raat Darwaja Bht Zor Sy Baja Tha ( dreamily ) Main Soya Ni Tha ( smiles ) Baba Ka Intezar Kar Raha Tha ( sparkling ) Mjhy Unko Apni Report Card Dikhana Tha ( in a trance ) Baba Chahty Thy Main Bara Afsar ( officer ) Lag Jaun Kahin ( look at the visitor ) Apna Baba Ka Sapna Sacch Kar Dia ( with sparkling eyes ) Mjhy Vardi Di ( whispers ) Maqsad Dia "**__**

 _ _Visitor interrupt him with a protest :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Mainy Kuch Ni Kia Abhijeet ( proudly ) Tum Mai Qabiliyat Thi ( lovingly ) Mainy Bus Ussy Aik Pehchan Di Hai "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet nodded and continue his trails of thoughts :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Uss Raat Baba Aai Tu Magar Chaar Logon K Kandhy Par ( tearily ) Kitna Bulaya ( pauses ) Mainy , Maa Ny ( hurtfully ) Daya Ny Tu Hug Bhi Kia Tha ( cracking tone ) Magar Wo Ni Uthy ( teasingly ) Jis Ennton ( bricks ) Ki Bhatti Mai Hum Kaam Karty Thy , Wahan Ki Ennt Baba K Sar Py Gir Gai ( rashly ) Log Unhain Sarkari Haspatal Lai Gai ( chewed ) Magar Kissi Ny Bhi Unhain Daikna Ki Zehmat Ni Ki ( crying ) Aur Baba ( could not complete the sentence )**__**

 _ _Abhijeet after composing his emotions , again started . But this time , His tone , tells the listener , How much tired , He was ?__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **( hurtfully ) Phir Sab Bikhar Gaya ( dreamily ) Baba K Antim-saskar K Lia Chacha Sy Paisy Udhar Laina Pary ( chuckles ) Baba Tu Chalay Gai , Magar Hamain Zindagi Ki Chakki Mai Pissny K Lia Akela Chor Gai "**__**

 _ _Visitor asked the question , which is troubling him from past 1 hour .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Abhijeet Aisi Kia Majboori Thi ( trembles badly ) Jo Tumhain Apna Choty Bhai Ko Aik Manav Bomb Bana Na Para "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet's heart ached badly . He feels the sooth developing inside him , slowly started replacing with the burning ache . Visitor after observing change in his facial expressions , Said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **I Am Sorry Abhijeet ( scolded himself in mind ) Main Bus ( diverting his mind ) Chalo Tum Laito Ab ( caringly ) Kab Sy Baithy Huye Ho ( softly ) Sar Mai Dard Ho Raha Hoga Na "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet clutches his hand and pleaded :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Please Bol Lainay Di-Jia Na Aj Mjhy ( asking ) Sir "**__**

 _ _Visitor surrenders in front of him and said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Acha Bolo ( adjusting his bed ) "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet smiles like a cracking stone and mouthed :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Thank You Sir "**__**

 _ _He Further Continued As…__


	3. Chapter 3

****A BIG**** **"** ** **THANK**** ** **YOU**** **"** ** **TO ALL MY**** ** **ACTIVE**** ** **/**** ** **SILENT**** ** **READERS .****

 _ _SARIYARJ 17__ _ _:__ ** **First Of All , Welcome To Meow's Story Section Baccha , Hope You Have A Great Time Here . Thank You So Much Gudda . About Visitor And Past , You Will Gradually Get To Know In The Up Coming Chapters . Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care :-)****

 _ _RAI THE NIGHT QUEEN__ _ _:__ ** **G Baccha Harsh As Well As Rough Truth . Thank You So Much For Your Precious Views , Means A Lot For This Small Meow . Always Stay Blessed , Take Care :-*****

 _ _TIA__ _ _:__ ** **Aww Gudda , It Is One Of The Meow's Smallest Work . Still , Meow Have To Worked A Lot And Hard , So That , I Can Penned Down Something Worth To Read . Thank You So Much Baccha , May Almighty Lord Showers HIS Countless Blessings Upon You And Your Family , Take Care Sweetie :-)****

 _ _KIRTI__ _ _:__ ** **Ohh Baccha , Glad To Hear That Your Exams Are Over Now . And Say , How Is Your Exams Had Gone ? Thank You So Much Gudda . Sweetie , Ye Wo Realities Hain Society Ki K Koi Bhi Ankh Num ( wet ) Huye Bagair Reh Ni Sakti . Slowly , Your Confusion Knots Will Be Opened In The Up Coming Chapters . Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care Gudda :-*****

 _ _LOVE DUO__ _ _:__ ** **G Baccha , I Prefer Realities Rather Than Fantasies As A Plot For My Stories , At least I Always Try For This . Tragic ;-) Hmm , Let's See , Thank You So Much Baccha , Always Stay Blessed , Take Care :-)****

 _ _AANIYA ARSH 08__ _ _:__ ** **Hello Baccha , Heehee , Okay :-) Aww , My Smart Gudda , You Get My Point , Good , Good ( thumbs up ) Baccha , It Is Meow's Smallest Work , You Liked It So Much , Thank You! For Praising And Encouraging This Little Meow [ MEOW ;-) ] Baccha Realities Will Always Be Harsh And Bitter , So , Don't Be Sad Dear , About Reason And Abhijeet Sir's You Will Get To Know About Them In The Upcoming Chapters , No Problem Gudda :D May Almighty Lord Showers His Countless Blessings Upon You And Your Family , Take Care :-*****

 _ _GUEST__ _ _:__ ** **Dear Guest Baccha , In The Story , Abhijeet Age Is 14 And Daya Age Is 6 . The Scene Where Daya Offering Abhijeet Candies , It's Just A Part Of A Dream , Seen By Abhijeet . In The Dream Daya Is Of The Same Age , When He Left Abhijeet And Also Abhijeet Is Of The Same Age , When He Lastly Saw Daya . In The First Chapter , I Did Not Mention Abhijeet's / Daya's Ages , Because I Tried To Portray Them Through Their Behaviors And Talking Pattern . Thank You So Much For Pointing Out This . Take Care Gudda!****

 _ _LUV CID DUO DOSTI :__ ** **Aww :-* Meow Ny Bhi Apna Gudda Ko Bht Miss Kia , G Baccha , Not Fully , As Still My Practicals Are Remaining :-( , But Halve Meow Is Back :P , Thank You So Much Baccha , Here Is Your Update , Enjoy!****

 _ _DA-JAAN__ _ _:__ ** **Aww Okay Baccha , As You Feel Comfortable , May Almighty Lord Showers HIS Countless Blessings Upon You And Your Family , Take Care Dear :-)****

 _ _PRIYA__ _ _:__ ** **Thank You So Much Gudda , Take Care :-*****

 _ _LUV DUO ND PURVI__ _ _:__ ** **Hello Gudda , How Are You ? Aww Dear , Please Don't Say Thank You , Being A Writer It's My Responsibility To Satisfy The Needs Of The Plot And Clear Readers Confusions / Questions Too . Okay Ni Bolti Meow Sorry , Happy , I Hope You Will Enjoy The Plot And Find Something Worth To Read And Learn Too . Thank You So Much Baccha , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care :-)****

 _ _PRIYANKA__ _ _:__ ** **Glad To Hear That Baccha , Your Confusions Are Now Cleared . Thank You So Much Gudda , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care :-*****

 _ _SGJ__ _ _:__ ** **Aww Mera Piyaara Gudda , It Is One Of The Meow's Smallest Work Ever , I Am Glad That You Find A Different Glory In My Plots , Really Such A Big Praise For This Meow's Small Work , I Don't Even Deserve This Baccha , Really Thank You So Much For Your Encouraging Pats / Wishes / Guidance / Precious Views , Means A Lot For This Small Meow , May Almighty Lord Showers HIS Countless Blessings Upon You And Your Family , Take Care :-)****

 _ _SHIKHA SHARMA__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Aww Baccha , Ap Bhi Ab Thanks Bolo Gy Kia Iss Meow :-( G Baccha , I Am Working On Conqueror Too , After July , Pakka You Will Get ' CONQUEROR ' Updates Regularly , Thank You So Much Gudda , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care :-***__**

 _ _MASOOMA ANSARI 93__ _ _:__ ** _ _ **Thank You So Much Baccha , In The Up Coming Chapters , You Will Get To Know The Main Reason , Keep Smiling And Rocking , Take Care :-)**__**

 _ _CID DUO FAN__ _ _:__ ** **Hehee Gudda , Agar Baki Bhi Uss Din Post Kar Daiti , Tu Phir Intezar K Baad Update Milna Ka Maza Ni Ataa Na :P Aur Phir Likh Likh K Iss Meow K Paws Dukh Jatu Tu :-( Buss Thola Intezar Baccha ;-) Sara Suspense Khol Daigi Ye Meow :-) , G Baccha Reality Based Stories Ka Charm Hee Alag Hota Hai , Always Stay Blessed Gudda , Take Care :-*****

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 _ _He Further Continued As.…__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ye Jo Pait Ki Aag Hoti Hai Na Sir ( in a trance ) Ye Theek Sy Sog ( mourn ) Bhi Ni Mana Ny Daiti ( sarcastically ) Har Ansoo K Badly Endhan ( fuel ) Mangti Hai ( hurtfully ) Mera ( thinking ) Daya Ka School Chot Gaya ( in a trance ) Maa Kaam Py Janay Lagi ( dreamily ) Zindagi Ki Rail ( train ) Ahista Ahista , Chuk-Chuk Karti Guzarna Lagi ( sadly ) Ab Ghar Lautna Py Maa Ki Bahain ( lap ) Ni Thi ( cracking ) Bus Aik Thaki Hui Laash Thi ( whispers ) Chalti Phirti Laashain ( meaningfully ) Jab Tak Sansoon Ki Dor Thi , Aag Thi , Jisko Hamain Bharna Tha , Apna Khoon Sy , Paseena ( sweat ) Sy ( chuckles ) Saans Ni Hoti Tu Aag Bhi Ni Hoti ( sarcastically ) Funda Asaan Tha ( cracking ) Magar ( left the sentence incomplete ) ? "**__**

 _ _He takes a deep painful sigh and look at the setting sun , outside the window . He shivers badly after remembering something….__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Mjhy Neend Ni Aati Thi ( lostly ) Raat Raat Bhar ( whispers ) Kuch Bura Hona Ka Ehsaas Ya Pata Ni Kia ( whispers ) Ajeeb Sa Khauf Jo Kissi Pal Chain Hee Nahi Lainay Daita Tha ( cracking ) Apno Ko Khona Ka Dar ( in a trance ) Uss Din Pata Ni Kaisy Ankh Lag Gai ( living that aura ) Mjhy Neend Mai Awazain ( correcting ) Ghati Ghati Awazain ( dreamily ) Jaisy Koi Tarap Raha Ho Aur Ussy Saans Ni Arahi Ho ( scaredly ) Main Uth Kar Baith Gaya , Manzar ( scene ) Clear Hua Tu Daikha ( tearily ) K ( feeling lump in the throat ) K ( shivered badly ) Maa Takiya ( pillow ) Sy Daya Ka Gala Ghont Rahi Thi ( hold his head in both hands ) Main Cheekh Bhi Ni Mar Saka ( sadly ) Jis Dar Ny Apna Panjy ( paws ) Mere Dil Mai Gar Dia Thy ( trembling ) Uska Ankho Daikha Haal ( closes his eyes in great scare ) Bht Bhayanak Tha ( whispers ) Maa Ko Dhaka Dai Kar , Daya Ko Unsy Baccha ( clutches their hands and hugged his Sir ) "**__**

 _ _He is trembling like a lifeless leaf , inside that protective shell . Sir look at him with worried expressions . He forcefully separates him and after lying him in a comfortable position . He forwarded him , A glass of water , While Abhijeet asked in a scared tone :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Apko Pata Hai , Uska Chehra Bht Laal Ho Raha Tha ( in a trance ) Bilkul Tamatar ( tomato ) Ki Tarah ( tearily ) Aur Wo Khench Khench K Saans Lai Raha Tha ( sighed in a relief ) Magar Wo Zinda Tha ( smiles in tears ) Mere Pass Tha ( lovingly ) Main Ussy Tamatar Bolta Tha ( clutches his shirt ) Magar Mara Hua Tamatar Tu Ni Chaha Tha Mainy ( tears poured down from his eyes ) "**__**

 _ _Sir slowly patted his back with a request :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Abhijeet ( pleading ) Baita Bus Karo ( worriedly ) Tumhari Tabiyat Bigar Jaigi Warna "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet whispers in a trance :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Shayaad Uss Din Islia Baccha Gaya Wo , K Mere Hathon Marna Tha Ussy "**__**

 _ _Sir softly cut him while moving his fingers inside the hairy scalp , in circular motion ; As :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Uss Din Daya ( lovingly pecked his forehead ) Tumhara Piyaar Ki Wajah Sy Bacha Tha ( strong ) Baita "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet sarcastically added :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Haan Aur Mere Hee Piyaar Ny Ussy Maar Bhi Dala "**__**

 _ _He tries to smile but more tears poured down from his eyes like a stream . Sir patted his head and in a polite tone said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Tumhain Pata Hai Abhijeet ( calmly ) Har Ghalti Ki Aik Expiry Date Hoti Hai ( pressing his hand ) Bilkul Ussi Tarah ( pauses ) Jis Tarah Har Ghalti Ki Aik MFG Date Hoti Hai ( asking ) Tumhain Pata Hai Wo Expiry Date Kia Hai ( stopped and looks at him ) "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet in a perplexed state , shook his head in a big No . Sir continued his patting and whispers :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Pachtava ( adds ) Hum Insaan Ussy Pachtava Kehte Hain ( sighed ) Ghaltiyaan Expire Hojati Hain Agar Hamara Man Mai Pachtava Janam Lai Ly ( meaningfully ) Magar Yaad Rakho Baccha ( takes a second's pauses ) K Expire Cheezain Recycle Bhi Hoti Hain ( briefs ) Jo Qanoon Ki Nazron Mai Illegal Aur Hamari Nazron Main Gunnah Hai ( firm tone ) Aur Aisa Karna Wala Kari Sy Kari Saza Ka Haqdaar Hai ( smiles ) "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet confusingly but also understanding hidden meaning inside his Sir's statement , nodded and once again , gets lost in his trails of thought :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Maa Ki Uss Harqat K Baad ( hurtfully ) Daya Unn Sy Darnay Laga ( briefs ) Katrany ( hesitates ) Laga Tha Wo ( sadly ) Islia Main Ussy Apna Sath Rakhna Laga ( in embarrased tone ) Kuch Mera Dar Bhi Tha ( pauses ) K Kahin ( scaredly ) Mere Peachy Maa Ny Phir Sy Aisa Qadam Uthaya Tu ( wet tone ) Daya Tu Kitna Chota Tha ( cracking ) Wo Tu Apna Defend Bhi Ni Kar Paiga ( lovingly ) Islia Har Ghari Mainy Ussy Apni Nazron K Samny Rakhta , Bhatti Bhi Sath Hee Lai Jata Mai Ussy ( stops and takes a deep breath ) "**__**

 _ _He gathers his draining energy and again started . But , This time his eyes are having a spark of scare .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **( tearily ) Uss Din Bhatti Mai Kaam Karty Huye , Daya Gir Gaya ( feeling lump in the throat tunnel ) Bh..t Bh..t Khoon Nikal Raha Tha ( scared tone ) Meri Nazroon K Samny Baba Ki La ( words broke inside his larynx ) Mainy Apni Shirt Utar Kar Usky Maathy ( Forehead ) Py Bandhi Aur Wahan Sy Lai Aya ( in a trance ) Poora Rastaa Nanga Pair ( bare feet ) Main Bhaagta Raha ( tearily ) Daya Ko Apna Kandhy Py Uthai ( dreamily ) Kitny Kankar ( stones ) Kaanty ( thorns ) Pairon Taly Aai , Kuch Hosh Ni Tha ( living that aura ) Jab Ruka Tu Samny Clinic Tha ( totally absent from surroundings ) Main Daya Ko Ander Lai Gaya ( wet tone ) Bus Demaag Mai Yehi Chal Raha Tha K Kuch Bhi Ho Daya Ko Ni Khona Mainy ( sweetly smiles ) Main Aik Mechanic Ki Work Shop Py Overtime Karta Tha , Sab Sy Chup K ( whispers ) Taky Aik Din Itna Jamma ( savings ) Kar Sakun K Daya Ko School Mai Dalwa Dun ( look at the listener ) Mainy Wo Saari Jama Poonji Dr Ko Dai Di ( asking ) Wo Paisy Daya Ki Zindagi Sy Barh K Tu Ni Thy Na "**__**

 _ _Listener nodded and patted his back with a soft request :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ab Lait Jao Abhijeet ( seeing Doctor's team entering inside with their staff ) Baki Ka Kal ( pleading eyes ) Hmm "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet tried to protest as :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ni Sir , Please ( shaking his head vigorously ) Ni ( look at the nurse , who is injecting medicine inside his drip bag ) Sir , Stop Him ( pleading ) I don't want to sleep ( his voice gradually turning into mumbling ) "**__**

 _ _Soon , He became unconscious , due to medicines effect . He glances at the doctor with worried expressions . Dr gently tap his shoulder and takes him outside . Doctor , after entering inside their cabin , offers him a seat . Who impatiently framed his queries in great tension , as :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Dr Afandi , Kia Baat Hai Abhijeet ( tensely ) Wo Theek Ho Jaiga Na "**__**

 _ _Dr Afandi , Who is checking Abhijeet's reports , glances at the restless figure . He slowly started :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Daikho Pardyuman , Abhijeet Ko Pichly 6 Saal Sy Migraine Hai ( stressing ) Severe Migraine ( meaningfully ) Ap Samjh Raha Hain Na "**__**

 _ _Mr . Pardyuman in a rash , said in a bit higher voice :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Main Samjh Raha Hoon Afandi ( pressing his forehead ) Magar Ap Samjh Ni Raha ( helplessly ) Abhijeet Ko Di Gai Time Limit Khatam Ho Jaigi 2 Din Mai ( crack tone ) Aur Phir Hum Kuch Ni Kar Sakain Gy ( hiding his tears ) Commision Ussy Phansi Ki Saza Suna Daigi ( pleading ) Apna Tu Sab Suna Hai ( whispers ) Mere Sath ( asking ) Kia Hum Kuch Ni Kar Sakty Uss Baccha K Lia "**__**

 _ _Afandi leaves his seat and kneel down in front of Pardyuman , after grabbing his hands and said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Main Samjh Raha Hoon Pardyuman ( softly ) Tumhara Khuloos , Tumhara Lagao Abhijeet K Parati ( angrily ) Hum Itna Saaloon Sy Abhijeet K Sath Hain , Uska Ilaaj Kar Raha Hain ( rashly ) Main Uska Doctor hon , Magar Aj Tak Samjh Ni Payaa K Ussy Ye Itny Severe Migraine Attacks Usky Depression Ki Wajah Sy Atay Hain ( straight forwardly ) Shayad Uss Ny Khud Apna Lia Ye Saza Chunni Hai ( helpless tone ) Ni Tu Tum Usky Guardian Ho 6 Saalon Sy , Tumhy Tu Bolta Apna Dukh , Dard ( cruel tone ) Ya Phir Uss Ny Ye Sab Issi Tarah Plan Kia Hua Tha , Pehle Sy Hee "**__**

 _ _Pardyuman Denied him as :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Nahi Aisa Nahi Hai ( firm tone ) Abhijeet Bht Strong ( sadly ) Haan Wo Bht Ziada Expressive Ni Hai ( sweetly ) Apna Dukh Dard Ko Apni Khmooshi Mai Chupa Laita ( lovingly ) Magar Uski Ankhain Bht Bolti Hain ( dreamily ) Itnay Saalon Iss Field Mai Kaam Kia Hai Mainy , Itna Tu Jaan Hee Gaya Tha Main K Kuch Bara Zaroor Hai Abhijeet K Iss Qadam K Peachy ( deep tone ) Pata Ni Kia , Jo Wo Bolna Chahta Hai ( meaningfully ) Magar Khamosh Hai ( coming back towards the topic ) Tum Ye Batao Kia Hum Abhijeet K Migraine Ko Control Ni Kar Sakty ( asking ) "**__**

 _ _Dr Afandi coming in his doctor avatar , replied :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Kar Sakty Hain Pardyuman ( strong ) Bilkul Kar Sakty Hain ( briefing ) Daikho Migraine Koi Un-curable Disease Ni Hai ( softly ) Haan Fatal Zaroor Hai ( glances at the Abhijeet case history ) Iss Case Mai Aik Achi Baat Ye Hai Abhijeet Ki Will Bht Strong Hai ( praisingly ) Wo Larna Janta Hai ( smiles ) Aur Phir Bolna Ki , Apna Depression Py Qabu ( control ) Panay Ki Usny Khud Koshish Ki ( telling ) Ye Aik Bht Acha Sign Hai ( in thinking mode ) Agar Hum Kissi Tarah Abhijeet K Depression Ko Khatam Kar Dain , Tu Hum Usky Migraine Ko Control Kar Sakty Hain ( with enthusiasm ) Aur Phir Proper Medication Sy Attacks Ki Intensity Ahista Ahista Kum Bhi Kar Sakty Hain ( stopped abruptly ) Par ( left the sentence ) "**__**

 _ _Mr . Pardyuman , after sensing the hidden query , inside his incomplete sentence , said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Afandi ( with tone full of hope ) Kia Commision K Samny Tum Abhijeet Ki Grantee Ni Lai Sakty "**__**

 _ _Dr Afandi , Looks At Pardyuman In Great Shock…__


	4. Chapter 4

**__**A BIG**__** ** _"_** ** _ _ **THANK YOU " TO ALL MY ACTIVE / SILENT READERS .**__**

 ** _ _ **Extremely Apologize For The Late Update , As Writer Stuck With His Board Practical Held Yesterday .**__**

 **** ** _ _ **SORRY!**__**

 ** _ _ **Writer Will Reply To All Your Reviews In The Next Chap Combinedly .**__**

 ** _ _ **HERE IS YOUR UPDATE**__**

 ** _ _ **ENJOY!**__**

 ** _ _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**

 ** _ _ **AT NIGHT**__** **** ** _ _ **:**__**

He was looking in a deep thought . The chair , He was sitting upon , is lightly swinging by his weights. A familiar scene flashes in front of his retina . His hippo campus takes him to the ride of past .

 ** _ _ **OOO**__**

 _ _He looks up and found himself , sitting in a chilled room . The cold vibes sending shivers down his spine . The door of the room gets open and two entities enters inside the room , discussing some issues .__

 _ _The First Entity Grabs A Seat And Offers The Other One A Seat Too , Besides Him . The Second Entity , Again Try To Initiate :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir Daikhiya , Wo Baccha "**__**

 _ _First Entity Cuts Him As :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Daikho Pardyuman Commission Ny Apna Faisla Dai Dia Hai , Ab Main Kuch Bhi Ni Kar Sakta ( softly after seeing hurt in later eyes ) Main Samjhta Hon Pardyuman , Uss Baccha Ki Majboori , Tumhari Dedication ( helplessly ) Magar Hum Kar Bhi Kia Sakty Hain ( rashly ) Hum Qanoon K Rakhwaly Hain ( rashly ) Aur Qanoon Andha Hota ( sighed ) Uski Nazar Emotions Ki Koi Value Ni Hai ( calmly ) Tum Uss Baccha Ko Kissi Darul-Aman Ya Kisi Aur Aisy Hee Sansthiya Ko Dai Do , Wahan Wo Ziada Surakhshit Hoga , Kum Sy Ye Dar Tu Ni Hoga Na K Uss Ki Saansain Bus 4-5 Saal K Lia Hee Hain "**__**

 _ _Pardyuman in great anger hit his hand hard on the table and tiredly whispers :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir Apka Qanoon Ye Bhi Tu Kehta Hai Na K Agar Aik Begunnah Ko Bachana K Lia Hamain 100 Gunehgaron Ko Bhi Chorna Pary ( pauses ) Tu Chor Do ( firm tone ) Magar Kissi Be-Gunnah Ko Saza Na Honay Do "**__**

 _ _The Clapping Voice Distracts Them . Both Look At Their Behind , Where Another Entity Is Standing At The Doorstep , Having Teasing Expressions And Smirking Eyes .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Wah Pardyuman ( praising ) Wah ( shockingly ) Ye Mai Kia Daikh Raha Hon ( scanning him ) ACP Pardyuman ( stressed on his name ) Kamzoor Pad Gaya ( pauses and smirks ) Apna Jazbaat Ko Qaboo Ni Kar Saka Wo ( sarcastically ) Tch…Tch ( sadly ) "**__**

 _ _First Entity Interrupts In Between Them As :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir , Please ( pleading ) Hum Baat Kar Raha Hain Na ( signals him not to speak further ) Aaiya Baithiya Na Ap , Sir ( offering him seat too ) "**__**

 _ _First Entity Tries To Speak , But The Third Party Again Tries To Add Oil In The Fire .__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Aisa Kia Hai Pardyuman ( asking ) Uss Londy ( lad ) Mai ( sadly ) K Tumny Apni Service Ko Bhi Laat Mar Di ( smirking ) Na Uss Ky Agay Koi Na Peachy , Bechara Ny Apna Bhai Tak Ko Qatal Kar Dia Aur Tum Kehty Ho Hum Usky Hath Mai Bandooq Thama K Desh Ki Rakhwali Karna Ka Mauqa Dain ( chewed ) Taky Wo Najany Aur Kitnay Be-Gunnah Logon Ka Khoon Baha Dai ( looks into his eyes ) Yaad Rakho Pardyuman , Aik Qatil Ko Kabhi Bhi Security Forces Mai Commission Ni Mil sakta "**__**

 _ _A Determined Voice Interrupts Them As :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir , Khoon Tu Bht Behy-Ga ( pauses ) Magar Kissi Be-Gunnah Ka Ni ( strong ) Har Uss Gunahgar Ka Jo Meri Iss Dharti Maa Ki Taraf Meli ( dirty ) Ankh Utha Kar Daikhy Ga "**__**

 _ _Third Entity To First Entity :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ye Kaun Hai ( asking and side ways scanning the new comer too ) "**__**

 _ _Second Entity Replied In A Strong Tone :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ye Hai Abhi ( pauses and look at the trio ) Jeet ( chewed and replied to third entity ) Sir , Main Apko Dikha Dun-Ga K Security Forces Aik Qatil Ko Bhi Commission Daiti Hain ( somewhat in a hurt and meaningful ) Kun K Abhijeet Qatil Ni Guilty Hai ( closes his eyes in pain ) "**__**

 _ _First Entity After Sensing The Heating Flames , Initiates As :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Abhijeet Ko Mainy Bulaya Tha ( forwarding an envelope towards him ) Ye Tumhara Training Letter Hai Boy , Commission Ki Sharton K Sath ( briefs ) Tumhara 18 Years Poory Hony Sy Pehle Tumhari Training Hogi Aur Phir Tumhari First Posting Thar Desert Mai Hogi ( pauses ) 2 Years K Lia Aur Phir Tum Yahan Mumbai Mai Hamain Join Karogy ( adds ) Tumhara 18 Years K Hona K Baad Commission Tumhari Progress Report / Career / Dedication / Patience Level etc , Check Kary Gi ( stressing ) Aur Agar Commission Ko Laga K Tum Iss Post K Haqdaar Ho ( softly ) Aur Jo Gunnah Tum Sy Hua Hai , Wo Sirf Majboori Ki Bina Py Kia Gaya Tha ( sighed ) Tu Wo Tumhari Saza Maaf Kar Dy Gi ( glances at the faces of trio ) Dusri Soorat Mai Hum Tumhara Case Adalat Tak Laiky Jain Gy , Police K Pass Tumhara Aaitraf-E-Jurm Tumhari Handwriting Mai Save Hai , Jo Kafi Hoga Tumhain Phansi Tak Puhanchana K Lia ( Sympathetically ) Baccha Ghar Jao , Achy Sy Socho Aur Phir Faisla Lo ( stares Pardyuman's Face ) Koi Dabao Ni Hai Tum Par ( earnestly ) Tum Azaad Bhi Ho Sakty Ho ( meaningfully ) Ye Post Chor Do Aur Apni Zindagi Chun ( select ) Lo "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet Smilingly Shakes Hand With A First Entity And Replied :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir Main Taiyaar Hon ( calmly ) Mere 18 Years K Honay K Baad , Comision Jo Bhi Faisla Laigi Mjhy Manzoor Hai ( with cold tone ) Magar Ye Vardi Main Ni Chorunga ( strong tone ) Jab Tak Ye Mere Pass Hai , Main Apni Jan Tak Laga Dun-Ga K Jo Kuch Mere Sath Hua Wo Kissi Aur K Sath Na Ho ( wet tone ) Mere Bhai Aur Daya Jaisy Bacchy Manav Bomb Na Banai Ja Sakain "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet Look At The Third Entity And Said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ap Sy Tu Mulaqat Hoti Rahy Gi Sir ( smilingly ) Phir Milty Hain Sir ( smirks ) Bureau Mai "**__**

 _ _Third Entity Just Nodded With Rude Expressions , But Said Nothing . Abhijeet Left The Cabin , Followed By ACP Pardyuman .__

 ** _ _ **OUTSIDE**__** **** ** _ _ **:**__**

 _ _ACP Pardyuman , From behind calls him as :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Abhijeet Baita ( looking for words ) Daikho Abhi Bhi Waqt "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet Softly Cuts Him And Encouragingly Holds Their Hand , While Saying :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Ye Mera Faisla Hai Sir ( assuring tone ) Bina Kisi Dabao K ( lovingly ) Apna Daya K Abhi Ko Jeet Sy Mila K Aik Nai Pehchan Di ( pointing towards his uniform ) Ye Vardi Di ( strong ) Ab Aagy Larai Meri Hai ( patted his back ) Ap Bilkul Chinta Mat Karain ( firm tone ) Abhi 5 Saal Hain Mere Pass ( hiding his scare ) Agay Meri Qismat ( whispers ) "**__**

 _ _ACP Pardyuman Nodded , But Still Looking Worried And Said :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Par Baita Sehra ( Desert ) Mai 2 Saal ( tensely ) Tum Kaisy ( rashly ) Bht Ghalat Kia Hai Commission Ny Itny Kary Imtehaan Mai Tumhain Dal K ( helplessly ) Main Kuch Kar Bhi Ni Paya ( feels anger upon himself ) Chh…Shhh… "**__**

 _ _Abhijeet Holds Him , By His Shoulders And Speaks After Looking Inside Those Eyes :__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Sir Jo Baccha Nanga Pair ( bare feet ) Bhatti Mai Roz Jalta Ho Ussy Ye Sehra ( desert ) Ki Garmi Ny Kia Tang Karna ( meaningfully ) Jalay Bagair Koi Bhi Cheez Kundan Tu Ni Bana Karti Na ( strong ) Sir ( hidings his scars ) Aur Main Tu Pehle Hee Jal Chuka Hon Zindagi Ki Lo ( intensity ) Sy ( closes his eyes and composed himself ) "**__**

 ** _ _ **OOO**__**

He came back into the present , After feeling some movements beneath his hand . He looks at him , Who is dipped in sweat and shaking his head vigorously while looking restless during his sleep . He sighed and rushes to call the night duty doctor .


End file.
